Problemas
by peaceilove
Summary: el pobre de ichigo tiene que soportar a Rukia en vacaciones, y como si fuera poco, la boda de 2 personas causara mas problemas de lo esperado. ¿que haran nuestros shinigamis?...lemon?


**Jaja hola chicos! este es un fic [re-upload] no espero que le guste a mucha gente devido a mi falta de inspiracionlos espero al final de capi!**

**.**

**PROBLEMAS [re-upload]**

**.**

**PROBLEMA 1-PROBADORES DE BODAS?**

**.**

**.**

Era de mañana, muy temprano para su gusto, específicamente las 5:57 de un sábado. Trato de dormir toda la noche como una persona "normal" debia hacerlo, sin peleas, sin zampakutos, sin spiritus, sin hollows, solo una noche ¿era mucho pedir? Si, demasiado, especialmente si tenia a al mismo demonio en miniatura corriendo desesperada mente.

-Y ahora que me pongo, ya se, ¿no como crees? ¡Ichigo mejor cállate que no me concentro!

-Callate? claro, callate...es ironico ¡Pero no eh dicho nada! ¡tu!...¡TU! ¡ENANA ENDEMONIADA QUE EN TODA LA NOCHE NO ME HAS DEJAD...-

-¡Shh!

-...A si seras...

Bueno eso fue solo un pequeño ejemplo de todo lo que había tenido que soportar nuestro shinigami sustituto las ultimas dos noches. Como desearía estar en hueco mundo ahora donde ninguna enana podía molestarlo, solo quería dormir un poco, nada mas. ¿Porque justo hoy? su día libre...esto empezó así.

_flashback_

_-¡Rukia abre la puerta!_

_-Oye naranja deserebrada solo porque estes ocupado no significa que tenga que actuar como sirvienta_

_-¿Enserio? porque ahora que recuerdo, tu fuiste quien derramo el jugo de naranja en la alfombra blanca ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Calla fresa_

_-Solo apurate y abre la puerta enana_

_-Ugh, que no se te suba a la cabeza, esta sera la primera y ultima vez..._

_-Lo que digas, solo calla y abre_

_toc toc-¡Ya voy! ¿Que acaso no se pueden esperar un endemoniado minu... ¿¡N-Nii-sama!...¿Y-Yoruichi-san?_

_-Enana porque te demoras tanto ¿Quien es?-grito el pelinaranja desde la sala_

_-N-Nii-sama y Yoruichi-san!_

_-Que demonios...ouh...si era verdad, jaja hola...mmm..._

_-¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar kurosaki?-byakuya si que daba miedo cuando se ponia en ese plan, a lo que el pelinaranja empezo a sudar frio_

_-Oh si, ejem, si si, pasen_

_Una vez sentados todos, Yoruichi al lado de Byakuya y Rukia al lado de Ichigo, empezo la platica._

_-¿Porque vinieron, Nii-sama?_

_-Queríamos darles esto ¿verdad "Nii-sama"? pfff..JAJAJA_

_-Yoruichi...tu_

_-Ya ya tranquilo jeje-dijo yoruichi palpando la cabeza de Byakuya_

_-Bueno cuñis, solo queriamos darte esto y a tu..¿prometido?-la felina los miro con cara picara_

_-P-prometido?-dijeron los amigos al unisono-Pff no como crees..j-jeje...espera...¿¡CUÑIS!_

_-Mmm, ok, bueno nos tenemos que ir a hacer los preparativos-dijeron la feliz pareja antes de desaparecer con shumpo_

_Fin flashback_

Esa inesperada visita fue la responsable de todo, bueno que se le iba hacer. ¿Ya no habia vuelta atras no? ahora solo tenia que llevar a la pelinegra por un bestido de bodas y punto.

-Ok enana, ¿hacemos un trato?

-No tengo tiempo para eso fresa-dijo la morena mientras buscaba por el cuarto si habia algo que le quedara o que se pudiera poner-¡Oh! el cuarto de tus hermanas, ahora vengo...-

-No-ichigo la jalo del brazo evitando que diera un paso mas

-Que quierees..?-le dijo esta callendo de golpe a la cama del shinigami, mirandolo con cara de "me sueltas o te mato"

-Escuchame y te dejo

-Apurate-a la pelimarron ya casi no le quedaba paciencia y huuy pobre de ichigo si esto pasaba-no me agas perder el tiempo, que te mando a la sociedad de almas, pero no como shinigami, sino como muerto

al escuchar esto el pobre temblo al imaginarse la horrible escena y bacilo unos segundos si en decirle la propuesta o no, al final opto por la primera opcion-Si me dejas dormir porlomenos una hora mas, te prometo que iremos hoy a elegir un vestido ¿Ok?

Mmm...naranja+dormir=vestido... -Trato echo-y tras estrechar las manos el pelinaranja se echo a dormir y Rukia pensativa se metió al closet, recordando cierta conversacion con cierta shinigami de cierto tema...

_°Mas tarde ese dia°_

-Y que vas hacer hoy?

-Nose Mizuiro, llevar a esa enana por un vestido

-Woaah que gran avanze! Te envidio Ichigo, podras ver a Kuchiki-san en un hermoso vestido!

Por la mente de Ichigo paso la imagen de Rukia en un vestido rojo escotado con una abertura desde la pierna hasta el muslo ¡wow, eso si que era belleza para el!

-Ichigo? ¡Ichigo!

-ah?...Ah ejem este asi ¿que?-un leve sonrrojo se empezo a notar en el pelinaranja y este puso un brazo detras de su cabeza recargandoze en el

-Huyy, lo siento amigo, jeje creo que interrumpi tus pervertidos sueños..bueno tengo que colgar, adios y buena suerte!

-M-Mizuiro! yo no...(ti ti ti ti) mierda...

-Ichigo! ya estas listoo? No tengo todo el dia idiota!-gritaba Rukia desde afuera del cuarto

-Cállate mierda! quieres despertar a mis hermanas? ya ya! casi termino!

-Bueno mas vale que te apures!

_°Un poco mas tarde ese dia°_

-Rukia-dijo cierto pelinaranja un tono un tanto aburrido, mientras leia una revista llamada "ultima moda para hombres, bodas"

-Ah

-Te apuras?

-No

-...enana...

-...

-?...Porque no me dices nada?-ya le parecia raro ninguna reaccion de parte de la shinigami ante la palabra enana

-...estoy muy ocupada como para tratar con almas inferiores como tu

_Era de esperarse-_alma inferior? jajaja, sisi ya quisieras que fuera de tu "gran" tamaño...

-ESTE!

-Ah?-salto el pobre del asiento un poco sobresaltado por el grito de su amiga

-ESTE ES EL VESTIDO!-grito una emocionada Rukia mientras sacaba del perchero un vestido rojo con una abertura que iba desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, la shinigami sonrreia con satisfacción mientras samaqueaba el pobre vestido en el aire victoriosamente.

Vestido rojo con abertura hasta el muslo...donde habia visto eso?...Bueno quien sabe, el pelinaranja si que tenia una memoria del tamaño de un maní, pero algo le decia que se iba a sentir "bastante incomodo"

-Rukia, estas segura?-por un momento se arrepintió de preguntar, que pensaría ella acerca de lo que estaba pensando el, se le cayo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza

-Obvio, porque no lo iba estar

-Nose...-_no se dio cuenta_-...de todas maneras... ¡oye deverias probártelo idiota!-dijo este mientras veia como la ojivioleta se acercaba felizmente hasta la caja con SU billetera

-...Tienes razon! ya regreso...No! mejor acompañame-y lo tomo del brazo mientras corrían hacia los probadores

-Estas loca!-el pelinaranja trato de frenar pero oh Rukia si que tenia una fuerza descomunal, porque por mas que se resistiese no podia parar, asi que opto por mirarla fríamente hasta que la shinigami se dio cuenta y paro enfrente de los probadores.

-Y esa mirada? Te voy advirtiendo que por mas que me mires asi no me voy a quemar

-Y quien aqui dijo que te queria quemar? no es eso es que...¡Como crees tu que voy a entrar contigo! ¡Si asi eres connmigo como habras sido con Renji!-oh oh, renji? no eso no era lo que el quería decir, como se le ocurrió esa idiotes! que tiene que ver Renji?

-Que tiene que ver ese bakka en esto? Pervertido...Nunca te dije que entrarías conmigo, solo que me acompañes. Me lo voy a provar

-Para que otra cosa hubieras venido a los "probadores"

-Cállate

-...

-quedate ahí-y entro

_°Cinco minutos mas tarde°_

-etto...-dijo Rukia desde el otro lado del probador-Ichigo! tengo un problema!

-Que quieres? te demoraste demasiado! Quieres que pida una talla menos?

-No te burles de mi idiota! Solo que no alcanzo el cierre!-le dijo esta sacando la mano de la cortina, indicandole a su amigo que pase.

-R-Rukia! no voy a pasar!-grito este poniendo firmemente el pie sobre el suelo y apreto las manos-No!-y tras decir esto se dio media vuelta

-Ooi, tranquilo niño de mami...entonces tendré que pedírselo a otra persona "desconocida" que me puede hacer cualquier cosa cuando vea este cuerpito frágil...oh kurosaki-kun eres cruel!-esa voz melosa que odiaba el sustituto...pero, tenia otra opción? al parecer no

-...E-Esta bien-el pobre no queria ni pensar en que le pudiera ocurrir a su amiga si eso pasaba

-Era broma idiota...pervertido

-QUE!

.

.

.

fin del primer cap...

mentiraaaaaa! jaja ustedes creen que después de taaaaaaaaaanto tiempo voy a dejar un fic asi? nono eso nunca:)

.

**Chicos! wow hace años que no publico nada! bueno esque estoy en examenes ughh que horror, bueno esto es solo el comienzo del fic asi que esta un poquitin aburrido pero no se preocupen que el proximo capitulo biene con todo! (bueno porque este fic solo sera de dos capitulos)**

**porfiss dejen sus reviews! y aconsejenme "deveria pornerle un toque de lemon?"**

**siguiente capitulo-¿cual era esa llamada a la que se referia rukiruki? ¿que hara el pobre de ichi con rukia en los probadores? ¿como es eso de que byakuya y yoruichi se casan?**

**:) dejen sus reviews!**


End file.
